In recent years, networked communication services have expanded and increased in popularity, around the world. Many individuals use networked communication devices to communicate with others, to keep notes and a personal calendar, and to access archived content and the Internet. Individuals use mobile stations, such as cell phones and smart phones, to communicate using voice calls and mobile messaging services (e.g., text and/or multimedia messaging) and for data communications (e.g., web surfing and/or e-mail). Individuals also use other types of communication devices, such as personal computers and e-readers, for accessing the Internet, sending e-mails, updating personal calendars, and sending content to their own or others' mobile stations.
Households commonly use a whiteboard or other message board to write notes, share messages, and create reminders for themselves and other members of the household. Households also commonly use a wall calendar to keep track of appointments and share scheduling information between members of the household. Users create messages, reminders, notes and checklists on both the whiteboard and wall calendar by hand-writing the information on the whiteboard or calendar. The hand-written information, however, is restricted to the whiteboard or calendar, and cannot readily be accessed by remote users, shared between users, or added to users' electronic devices and calendars. Indeed, the sharing of the hand-written information requires the information to be copied using a keyboard into a user's mobile station or communication device.
A need therefore exists for methods and devices that enable users, using hand-written communications and commands, to have the hand-written communications automatically shared with other devices across one or more communication networks.